Not alone
by Yominto
Summary: Sasuke wasn't an overly happy person, no, he wasn't and he didn't see anything wrong in not being happy most of the time. After all, he wasn't faking anything. Yet today is a much worse day, today Sasuke is thiking that maybe being alone wasn't such a good idea.


This was just another day for Sasuke, he was used to feeling down, yeah, some said that he was a fucking emo and maybe they were right... But, who would be jumping in joy with all he had been through at his short age?

Only 18 years old and his soul already felt so old and experienced yet the worst thing was that those "experiences" were mostly bad ones and this turned Sasuke into a very quiet and usually sad human being.

He has been in his "redemption" journey since some months ago and has been keeping in contact with Naruto since then, Naruto always had a way of making him smile, even if it was for a few seconds, the blonde was one of the few people that could make his usually indifferent expression turn into a happy one. And it actually was one of his letters that made him want to come back to Konoha, now he was standing a few miles away of the doors of such village and wondered if he really wanted to go in.

So many memories, the images of his family being slaughtered right infront of his eyes were repeating over and over in his mind and he couldn't help but remember how the people around him didn't care, how they didn't give a single fuck about a child, he was an innocent child once after all, yet nobody even cared to ask if he was emotionally okay.

He was an Uchiha, right? he had to be strong.

Sasuke didn't really like to be someone who is constantly feeling bad about themselves, he knew he has fucked up and has done some terrible stuff but...He was still a human and emotions came with being a person, he couldn't stop feeling, even if he tried to.

He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't realize someone standing right behind him until that someone touched his wrist.

" Lost in your thoughts again, Sasuke?"

It was a soft voice, he knew it very well, oh god, he knew who this voice belonged to and couldn't help but shake his head and chuckle sadly.

" None of your business, dobe"

" We're too old for those names, Sasuke" He let Naruto turn him around and couldn't help but smile at the smile the blue eyed was giving him.

" Yeah?... You're still stupid, old or not"

" Shut up" Naruto laughed " Sasuke teme, are you going to tell me what were you thinking or should I guess?"

" Fuck off"

" I know is hard to come back, Sasuke... I know"

" You've never been away from here, Naruto, you don't know"

" Maybe you have a point there, but I know you, I know you're thinking about all the bad things that happened here, but what about the good ones?"

" Good ones? like what, dobe?" He frowned to hide how sad he was feeling once again, thinking about this made him sad so easily and he heard Naruto mumble and mumble about how much their friends cared about him, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, etc... But Sasuke didn't want to hear that, he truly didn't care about those people right now. He didn't even realize when a silent tear fell down his cheek and looked down, god, not again, why was he crying infront of Naruto again? Naruto must think he was so pathetic, he must think Sasuke was a softie and weak, this is probably why Naruto avoided him so much lately, he didn't answer the cards and if he did it was a barely nice reply, he must think...

But all of Sasuke's thinking was stopped by a pair of strong arms wrapped around his pale body, he was pulled into Naruto's chest and even when Sasuke was slightly taller, he still leaned a little and hide his face on Naruto's chest, unable to control himself.

He cried for a few minutes, he simply couldn't stop it and since he was with his eyes closed and smelling Naruto's scent, it almost felt like the emotions went outside of his chest more easily.

But no, he was an Uchiha, he couldn't be this weak right now... No... Naruto might be his best friend and someone who knew him perfectly but he still had a little bit of pride.

Did he?

The raven haired looked up almost scared, he was scared of being made fun of, he didn't want Naruto to tease him for this or to laugh right now.

Luckily, all Sasuke's eyes found on Naruto's face and eyes were love, Naruto was hugging him lovingly and letting Sasuke be... Himself on his chest.

His real self.

The loving little child who liked to cuddle in his brother's arms, the one who blushed and smiled so much, brightening people's days, the one who adored to be with someone, not alone, that's what Naruto was letting Sasuke be, at least, for as long as they were together and alone.

Obviously, the Uchiha survivor took the chance.

Trusting Naruto and knowing that he wouldn't make fun of him by the love of his eyes, Sasuke went back to hide his face in Naruto's chest, closed his eyes and let his emotions control him this time.

One time wouldn't hurt anybody, right?...

So the young black haired kept crying against Naruto's chest, in his arms, his lips pressed tightly against the others, trying to hold back his screams because fuck, memories hurted, failure hurted, his life hurted.

Being alone, also hurted.

But on the good side, he wasn't alone.

Sasuke told himself that everyday and right now he comfirmed it, he was in Naruto's arms, being taken care of, feeling the kisses that the Uzumaki would give him from time to time or how he would pull Sasuke slightly closer everytime he felt the black haired shiver because of the crying.

He wasn't alone.

When the crying stopped, Sasuke figured out that he has been sobbing for a long while, he must have because he came here in the afternoon and now the night was very dark. He looked up at Naruto, who was looking around.

" N-Naruto" he whispered, his voice sounding broken because of all the crying.

" It's very dark, c'mon" He took Sasuke's hand and started walking, yet Sasuke didn't move, he simply laced his fingers with Naruto's.

The blue eyed knew what the raven haired wanted to say but wouldn't since he was probably so tired from all that crying. He smiled softly and shook his head "don't worry, I'm looking for a place so we can sleep, I'm not taking you to Konoha" he promised. " Besides, in my bag I've got food and some stuff, also a tent because well, being a ninja you never know."

The black haired thanked the gods that it was dark because he could feel his face heating up, god damn he was blushing, and how could he not blush when it was clear Naruto had planned this? Not that he was complaining but... Camping was a very original idea for a first date.

He let himself be led through the forest until they found a place that seemed very comfortable, right next to a lake. Naruto told Sasuke to start a fire while he was setting up the tent and he did, then sat down on the floor, waiting for his "date" to be done with his job.

" Alright, everything's set up!" The blonde smiled in victory as he stood with his hands on his hips, then he smiled at Sasuke who did it back but very softly.

They talked about everything and anything, they definetly loved to be able to do this, simply sit under the moon and talk about everything in their minds. This was one of the reasons why he absolutely loved being alone with Naruto instead of with annoying people bothering them.

They spent almost four hours talking and eating the things Naruto had packed in his bag, Sasuke was now feeling extremely relaxed and the usually heavy sensation on his chest has disappeared.

They were now supposed to go to sleep.

Once they got inside the tent, Naruto took off his jeans and shirt, staying only in boxers and Sasuke stayed only with his shirt and boxers, they laid down facing eachother and once the Uchiha felt his eyes become heavy, he felt a hand on his cheek, which made him look up.

" You don't have to come back to the village if it hurts this much..." Naruto whispered, stroking the flawless skin on his cheek. Sasuke looked up shocked, he thought this was what the blonde wanted. " I know what you're thinking but... Sasuke i've been a little selfish, alright, maybe very selfish, but now I only want you to be happy, and your happiness isn't in Konoha, your happiness is with team taka and... Well... I hope with me"

" I don't want you to become even more sad... I only want your happiness, Sasuke"

" Naruto..."

" So, even if we're going to see eachother only once a week, if that makes you happy, go for it, Sasuke, you've been working and acting like the tough guy since you're little, now be selfish and look out for yourself" he said moving to be closer to Naruto's face, oh god...

 _Kiss me... Naruto... Please, kiss me._

Those were the thoughts on Sasuke's face as he closed his eyes and leaned forward, their lips met in a slow and soft touch and the paler man couldn't help but find himself surprised by the fact that he wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and they were now deeping the kiss.

It was magical...

His third kiss with Naruto has been beautiful.

And Sasuke was sure of two things:

 _One... He wanted to do this over and over again._

 _Two... He was definetly not alone._


End file.
